


Labyrinth

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag





	Labyrinth

Laura traces the pyramid-shaped tattoo on Kara's back with feather-light fingers, her other hand tangled in her knotty blond hair. All she can hear is Kara's breath, all she can feel is the rise and fall as she presses her breasts against the smooth skin of her back.

The sweat between them melds their skin together, and for a moment, Laura feels at one with the body below her. It's been so long since she felt at one with anyone.

She brushes Kara's hair away from the nape of her neck and plants a kiss there. "What are you thinking?" she asks, her lips pressed against salty skin.

Kara turns her face to the side and presses her cheek against the pillow. Her eyes are still closed. She sighs. "Nothing worth mentioning."

Laura kisses her cheek and her temple. Her hair spills over Kara's, a contrast of dark against light. She runs a finger over Kara's lips and Kara parts her lips to taste remnants of herself.

"Everything's worth mentioning, Kara," she says, pressing her cheek into Kara's shoulder. It's firm, the strength beneath shielded by soft skin.

"There's a time and a place, and this isn't the time or the place, Laura."

 _It's never the time or the place_ , Laura thinks. She slides one of her legs between Kara's, and Kara parts her thighs to let it slip in. Laura feels her warmth there and presses up against it gently, inciting a soft sigh from the woman beneath her.

"When are you going to trust me?" Laura whispers, moving her thigh slowly upward. Kara's tongue flicks out to caress her upper lip. The expression on her face is changing from peace to longing.

"It's not about not trusting you," Kara says, moving her hips against Laura's leg. Laura feels her, heated, soft and wet, and their bodies begin to move together. Each motion is more insistent, a little more forceful, pushes it a little more, until Kara is panting softly onto her pillowcase. "It's about not burdening you."

Laura closes her eyes and kisses between Kara's shoulder blades, then nestles her cheek against the spot. "I carry a lot of burdens, Kara. One more isn't going to matter."

Kara starts to squirm so Laura rises on her hands. Kara rolls over and looks into Laura's eyes. Laura dips down to kiss her, soft at first, nearly chaste, until Kara's lips part and their tongues slowly start their game, cat and mouse, back and forth. Kara's hands slide up Laura's abdomen and cup her breasts, soft strokes of fingers hardening nipples and making Laura gasp against her mouth.

"I won't be one of them," Kara says between slow kisses, her fingers teasing, her brow furrowed. " _This_ has to exist outside of _that_ frakked up shit."

Laura lowers her body onto Kara's chest and Kara slides her hands around Laura's back, pulling her so close she can barely breathe.

"You're a labyrinth, Kara Thrace," Laura whispers against her neck. She feels the tendons tighten against her lips. "The brave lose themselves in you, most barely escape unscathed, and the rare few will find your heart."


End file.
